


Cosas de Cuatro

by Sonye_San



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Humor, Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), Hurt/Comfort, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), One Shot Collection, Pre-Dark Continent Arc, Yorkshin City | Yorknew City (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: ➤Serie de One-Shots aleatorios basados en la bella y divertida amistad que hay entre Gon, Killua, Kurapika y Leorio.Hunter x Hunter pertenece a  Yoshihiro  Togashi©
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Altura

** ♦[One-Shot/BROTP I] **¿Qué Killua era más alto que Gon? ¡Injusticia! Gon no permitiría que su amigo, sabiendo de antemano que es unos meses menor que él, lo siga superando, no le importa tener que beberse toda la leche del mes, ¡él crecería y lo superaría lo más pronto posible!

**. **

** . **

Era un día bastante normal en la Ciudad Zaban, ni tan normal ya que por primera vez en años un parque de diversiones se había abierto, cuando Gon y Killua escucharon la noticia, no pudieron evitar emocionarse como no hubiese un mañana. Tenían un mes aburridos en la Mansión que compraron entre los cuatro parar vivir ahí. ¿Qué por qué en esa ciudad? Fue pura casualidad, además que el hogar era muy llamativo o más bien, Leorio y su ambición lo arrastraron a gastar dinero que no podía haciendo que los tres le dieran una mano para salir de esa deuda. Para eso estaban los amigos ¿no? Y bueno, la casa no podía estar sola por los próximos dos meses mientras se terminaba de completar el contrato de la propiedad. Fue un golpe bajo para Killua y Gon quienes se habían reencontrado hace meses y querían compartir tiempos juntos como antes, mientras que su hermana Alluka se quedaba en isla Ballena con Mito-San.

Kurapika tenía trabajo que hacer en su agencia de guardaespaldas cerca de la ciudad Swaldani y también trabajo con los Zodiacos que no podía esperar, adiós sus dos pobres semanas de vacaciones, una parte de él no quería dejar a Gon y Killua a cargo del irresponsable de Leorio, pero no le quedaba de otra. Solo esperaba que las cosas no se salieran de control a su regreso.

De vuelta con los dos jóvenes cazadores, hacían la fila para comprar los boletos y poder entrar al fin al parque de diversiones, su emoción no se podía esconder, después de todo, aun pasando por la pubertad seguían siendo infantiles. Cuando por fin entraron, los ojos de ambos se iluminaron a mas no poder, sorprendidos, emocionados y sobretodo ansiosos de probar cada juego que le fuera posible. El primer juego que se subieron fue en los llamados carritos chocones, Gon no quería subirse por no tener licencia de conducir cosa que Killua se burló de la inocencia de su amigo. Al final, cuando su risa gatuna se detuvo y notó como Gon seguía igual de confundido, terminó por suspirar y explicarle las reglas básicas de la atracción, lo cual el joven entendió con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza.

Prácticamente los únicos jugadores eran ellos dos, las demás personas le tenían miedo a ellos por su forma tan peligrosa de conducir y chocar los carritos entre ellos, se estaban divirtiendo como nunca. Lamentablemente, por su conducta fueron vetados permanentemente de la atracción, haciendo enojar a Killua bastante pero disuadido por Gon para ir a otra atracción. Refunfuñando un par de cosas por lo bajo, le hizo caso a su amigo y fueron a otro juego mecánico que parecía tazas de café gigantes que giraban infinitamente. Se dieron cuenta al bajar de ella que no fue la mejor idea de todas, Killua podría ser resistente a cualquier tipo de venenos, pero no era inmune a marearse en un estúpido juego, no debió dejar que Gon llevara las riendas del asunto.

Con su estómago ya estable, fueron a más y más atracciones muy divertidas y otras aburridas pero al final todo había valido la pena, siendo ya medio día, se morían de hambre. Mientras disfrutaban de buenos Hot Dogs y Refrescos de varios sabores, escucharon a un grupo de jóvenes hablar muy amenamente sobre la nueva y más emocionante atracción abierta. Se trataba de la Montaña Rusa más alta y rápida del país, o al menos eso decían. Rápidamente se miraron a los ojos como si se leyeran la mente, terminando de comer con velocidad para poder ir a esa dichosa montaña rusa.

No tardaron en llegar y ver la enorme cola para subir... Killua no estaba dispuesto a esperar, después de todo, por momentos comenzó a dudar si esa atracción era todo lo que decían, fue la insistencia de Gon que lo hizo aguantar más de una hora en el sol para subirse.

— ¡Te apuesto que será muy divertido! —Exclamó energético Gon, Killua sonrió un poco en aprobación, el optimismo del chico era muy contagioso, además que mientras se acercaban podían ver lo genial que se veía la montaña rusa desde ahí.

Por fin, después de larga espera estaban cerca de entrar, primero se detuvieron para medir su tamaño ya que no todos podían subir por ser una atracción extrema. El primero fue Killua y pasó sin muchos problemas.

—Te espero en el asiento Gon—Dijo, para luego encaminarse y situarse delante para mejor emoción.

—De acuerdo—Asintió risueño, más su risa bue borrada cuando tras medirse fue llamado nuevamente por el encargado para que se devolviera—. ¿Algún problema?

—Lo siento chico, no mides lo suficiente—Se disculpó primero mientras con su mano bajó sus cabellos de punta para medirlo nuevamente.

— ¡Pero tengo 15 años! —Refutó Gon, ahí decía que si tenía esa edad podía subirse en la atracción sin problemas.

El encargado lo miró de arriba abajo, con una mirada incrédula alzando una de sus cejas—Lo lamento, debes ser así de alto para entrar en la atracción, mentir no te servirá conmigo. ¡Siguiente!

Bueno, a decir verdad estaba enojado, pero aún quedaba más juegos en donde subirse y por supuesto, tenía como acompañante a su mejor amigo...—De acuerdo....En fin Killua, ¿Nos vam...?—Giró su cabeza y notó como Killua le sonreía con superioridad mientras le decía que lo esperaba.

Gon se cruzó de brazo e hizo un puchero infantil, mientras miraba desde la salida como su amigo gritaba extasiado en la actividad, se moría de envidia y maldecía mil veces al encargado por no dejarlo entrar. ¡No era su culpa por crecer lento! Esta situación no era para nada justa, después de esperar todo ese tiempo para que vengan a decirte que no eres suficientemente alto cuando SI cumplías con la regla de edad, para el colmo te miraran como si fuera un vil mentiroso. ¿Qué clase de mal broma era esa?

Entonces, su mejor amigo, su casi hermano, la persona que más confíaba en el mundo viene y te traicionaba por la espalda subiéndose solo al juego que ÉL quería desde el principio, todo por ser un enano para su edad. Sin embargo, esto no se iba a quedar así, no señor claro que no lo iba a hacer.

Luego de unos minutos notó como las personas y la rata o más bien gato traidor de su supuesto mejor amigo se bajaba todo despeinado y con la camisa desordenada mientras se tambaleaba un poco, con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

— ¡La mejor Montaña rusa del mundo! —Gritó el albino con fuerza levantando ambos brazos al aire. Se trató de acomodar sus mechones rebeldes y su camisa, mientras veía a Gon con una sonrisa de lado—. Será la próxima, amigo.

—Si...—Afirmó él, de brazos cruzados—. Mejor vámonos, ya me aburrí.

Killua se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto, y junto a Gon salieron del parque de diversiones a su hogar de la ciudad, no estaba cansado ni nada, a decir verdad quería subirse de nuevo, pero, no quería hacerlo sin Gon, comenzó a sentir algo de culpa por dejarlo solo.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Llegaron a su hogar una hora después, para Killua todo parecía quedar en el olvido, ya que mantenían una fluida y entretenida conversación sobre el mundo Hunters de Arqueólogos como su padre Ging, un tema bastante recurrente entre ambos jóvenes. Como lo supusieron, notaron a Leorio borracho en la sala principal con varias revistas eróticas no aptas para su edad y que Killua evitaba a toda costa que tuviera contacto con la inocencia que Gon aun debía conservar un par de años más. Así que, ignoraron al adulto y fueron directo a la habitación que compartían a jugar una partida de videojuegos por un rato.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

El día pasó volando, los menores se pasaron la tarde y parte de la noche tratando de avanzar en su juego favorito, ya que le estaba costando más de lo que creyeron. Killua fue el primero en quedar dormido, mientras que Gon, al percatarse de eso, apagó la consola y fue directamente hacia su laptop, la encendió y tomó su licencia de cazador para poder entrar al sitio web solamente para cazadores, su idea era estúpida a simple vista, pero no perdía nada en intentarlo, su enojó por ser enano seguía vigente, bien oculto para que el albino no se diera cuenta.

Tecleó preguntando la manera de crecer lo más rápido posible, el barman acotó la pregunta como si una mal broma se tratase, pero Gon no estaba bromeando lo mas mínimo, y la poca paciencia que tenía se estaba agotando. Éste, para deshacerse del joven cazador dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

—Beber Leche de vaca es muy efectiva.

— ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? —Con una sonrisa genuina, apagó el ordenador y guardó su licencia de cazador en su bolsillo de sus pantalones verdosos habituales. Tomó su celular en forma de escarabajo y le marcó a Mito-San, fue buena idea comprarle un teléfono a ella para estar más comunicados—. Hola Mito-San, me alegra oírte, te llamo para que me envíes 2 kilos de leche de vaca a ciudad Zaban, la dirección será mandada junto con el dinero que te mandaré.

La mujer parpadeó un par de veces en total señal de confusión, eso era algo que a sinceridad no se esperaba, bueno, al menos la llamó y estaba bien.

—De acuerdo Gon, llegará en unos días, cuídate mucho—Y cortó la llamada, no sin antes él chico también despedirse de ella.

Primera fase de su plan, completada.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Se levantó más temprano de lo habitual, asegurándose que tanto Killua como Leorio aún seguían profundamente dormidos. Con sigilo, se encaminó hasta la cocina de la enorme casa y abrió el Refrigerador, no estaba dispuesto a esperar unos días, el parque de diversiones no duraría toda la semana y él quería, a toda costa, subirse a esa magnífica montaña rusa. Tomó una botella de leche y se la bebió con dificultad. Odiaba la lecha de ciudad tan artificial y menos natural como la de Isla Ballena, sin embargo, era eso o nada. Siguió bebiendo hasta la última botella que había ahí, lanzó un eructo nada educado y fue a medirse para saber si al menos creció un centímetro.

Grata y decepcionante fue su sorpresa al enterarse que seguía igual de enano, para el colmo ya no había más leche en el refrigerador, se bebió toda la leche del mes que Kurapika había comprado antes de salir de la ciudad, estaba seguro que tendría muchos problemas con el rubio cuando regresara. Le restó importancia al asunto ya que por el momento esa no era su prioridad. Se sentó en el piso, pensativo, mientras miraba de arriba abajo el refrigerador notando en el fondo un compartimiento que no había visto antes, con curiosidad lo abrió para encontrarse con una caja llena de botellas de ¿leche?

Era blanco como la lecha, así que, tenía que serlo ¿Verdad? Sin nada de miedo, abrió la primera botella quedando un poco mareado por el fuerte olor que emanaba, olía a alcohol pero era imposible, ya que las bebidas alcohólicas que él conocía por Leorio no eran así, entonces, pensó que sería un tipo de leche raro, por lo cual, no habría problema alguno que se la tomara. ¿Verdad?

Grabe error...

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Eran aproximadamente las 11 de la mañana, Killua se levantó dando un gran bostezo, notó que Gon no se encontraba en su cama, iba a preguntarse sobre su paradero cuando oyó un fuerte grito de Leorio proveniente desde la cocina de la casa. Usando el Kanmuru llegó ahí en tan solo 5 segundos o menos, no le dio tiempo para contarlos. Estando ya normal, notó prácticamente todo de cabeza, Leorio llorando por sus adoradas botellas de ponche recién pedido de York Shin y sobre todo, no había señales de Gon por ningún lado, sus instintos de ex asesino le decían que nada bueno saldría de esta situación.

— ¿Qué carajos pasa, Riorio?

— ¡Alguien entró aquí y se bebió todo mi ponche especial! —Respondió Leorio molesto, que ni siquiera le dio importancia el ridículo sobrenombre que dijo el albino.

—Dudo mucho que alguien entrara solo a eso—Razonó Killua, mirando detenidamente todo su alrededor—. Digo, tanto mí En como el de Gon está activo casi siempre, y hemos aprendido a controlarlo para expandirlo por unos 25 metros más o menos, cualquiera de nosotros se hubiera dado cuenta de una visita no deseada.

—Ajá—Rodeó los ojos Leorio, aún le daba coraje no poder usar bien su Nen por más que practicase, sencillamente él no nació para pelear—. Entonces. ¿Cómo explicas esto?

El Zoldyck iba a contestar cuando escucharon un ruido proveniente de la sala principal, ambos se miraron con decisión, el Paladiknight sacó su fiel cuchilla mientras que el albino mostraba sus filosas garras de asesino. Ambos con cuidado y sigilo se adentraron a la sala viendo así, a un Gon tambaleándose para levantarse, ya que al parecer se había tropezado con uno de los muebles.

—Solo es Gon—Ambos respiraron aliviados, guardando sus respectivas armas.

— ¡Espera un momento! —Dijo el Zoldyck asustado, viendo detenidamente la condición de su amigo, uniendo todos los cabos sueltos en su cabeza y llegan a una conclusión aterradora—. Leorio, Gon fue el que se tomó todo ese ponche....

Leorio quedó en Shock, si Kurapika se enterase de eso, no quisiera ni imaginar el castigo del rubio enojado. —Killua, tenemos que quitarle la borrachera cuanto antes—La mirada angustiada del aspirante a médico, fue suficiente para que el ex asesino entendiera inmediatamente.

—Vamos Gon, tenemos que quitarte el Alcohol de tu sistema antes de que sea demasiado tarde—Con lentitud, el albino se acercó a su amigo para poder llevarlo al baño y darle una buena ducha fría.

El Freecss hipó y lo miró enojado, con sus mejillas sonrojadas clara señal de su estado no lucido, le sacó la lengua descaradamente y salió corriendo de ahí.

— ¡No me jodas! —Gruñó el Zoldyck.

—Vamos tras el—Corroboró Leorio.

Ambos fueron corriendo hacia el segundo piso donde Gon había corrido con rapidez. De un momento a otro Killua se paró de repente haciendo tropezar a Leorio de manera estrepitosa.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa mocoso? —Inquirió enojado.

—Leorio, corre—Logró decir Killua, señalando con su dedo a Gon quien parecía realizar el JaJanken.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó confundido, más su respuesta no fue contestada cuando sintió que el albino lo empujó hacia las escaleras para evitar el rayo anaranjado que iba en su dirección.

Había oído de esa técnica más nunca la pudo ver hasta hoy. Como si fuera poco, escucharon otro estruendo proveniente del segundo piso, Gon usó el Jan Ken Guu y rompió o más bien destrozó la pared de la habitación que compartía con Killua.

—Esto es malo.... —Musitó Killua con remarcada preocupación.

Así mismo, ambos esquivaron el corte mortal proveniente del Jan Ken Shi quien rasgó parte del traje del joven adulto. Gon usó nuevamente el Jan Ken Guu y golpeó la mesa de cristal recién comprada por Kurapika hace días.

— ¡Haz algo maldita sea! —Gritó Leorio furioso y exasperado.

— ¡Ya lo sé! —Contestó de igual forma Killua.

Necesitaba encontrar urgentemente un enchufe para recargarse y usar sus habilidades de electricidad, con el Kanmuru atraparlo sería prácticamente un juego de niños. Miró hacia ambos lados para encontrarlo, y se fue de su vista en un abrir de cerrar de ojos.

— ¿Dónde demonios se metió ahora? —Preguntó Leorio.

—No tengo ni idea—Fue la sincera respuesta de Killua.

Mientras sus amigos lo buscaban con desesperación, Gon tomó su teléfono celular y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, marcó un número muy conocido por ellos.

— ¿_Buenas? _—Habló Kurapika del otro lado de la línea.

—Kurapika... K-Killua... —Musitó de manera entrecortada en un llanto contenido.

—_ ¡¿Qué pasó, Gon?! _—Cuestionó preocupad el Kuruta.

—Killua y Leorio me hicieron daño...—Lloriqueó el menor dramáticamente, Kurapika se le pusieron los pelos de punta y su enojó era palpable por sus ojos ahora escarlatas. Iba a preguntar de nuevo bien la situación, cuando se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y la llamada se cerró bruscamente.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._ **

— ¡¿GON?! ¡Contesta Maldita sea! —Llamó nuevamente al teléfono y no hubo ninguna respuesta—. Estos dos la pagaran—guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de tela, ordenó a su asistente que se iría por unos días y que lo mantuviera informado de todo con los Nostrade.

Éste asintió con algo de miedo por la voz de su jefe.

Kurapika salió rápidamente de la agencia de guardaespaldas, fue a su departamento por su pasaporte, visa y una pequeña maleta para luego ir a toda velocidad al aeropuerto.

Su preciado_ hijo_ lo necesitaba más que nunca.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._ **

Por otro lado, con una sonrisa triunfante guardó su Móvil en el bolsillo nuevamente, antes de sentir como Killua y Leorio entraban agitados a la habitación, al parecer la habilidad de ultra sonido de este último sería para algo útil después de todo. Notaron como Gon se posicionaba en la ventana, ¿No hará...?

—Adiós mundo cruel—Musitó él, mientras con los brazos abiertos se tiraba de espalda por la ventana.

— ¡A la mierda! —Arrebató el teléfono de Leorio y le succionó toda la electricidad explotándolo al final.

— ¡Estúpido mi teléfono, idiota!

—No tengo tiempo para esto, ¡Kanmuru! —Ignorando complemente la cólera de Leorio por su teléfono y la perdida de todos sus contactos... usó su velocidad de dios para saltar por la ventana y sostener a Gon por los pies y ponerlo en su espalda.

— ¡Suéltame traidor! —pataleaba el Azabache, con un adorable puchero infantil. Killua rodó los ojos con fastidio y entró nuevamente a la habitación semi destruida, tuvo que apretarlo un poco para que no se escapara, no dándose cuenta de que todo era plan de la macabra cabeza del Freecss.

Sacando cuidadosamente su teléfono del bolsillo, volvió a llamar a Kurapika: — ¡Me haces daño Killua—Dijo, haciendo que Killua lo reprochara enojado.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

— ¡¿Estas bien?! —Inquirió Kurapika más que preocupado, mas no hubo respuesta y la llamada nuevamente se cerró, sin modo alguno de volver a llamar. Sin aguantarlo más, se paró de su asiento y fue directamente a la cabina del piloto abriendo la compuerta con poca delicadeza—. ¡A un lado, mi hijo de 15 añitos me necesita! —Con tono autoritario y maternal, prácticamente quitó al piloto de turno y tomó posesión de los controles del globo aéreo.

El Piloto de edad avanzada perplejo, miró al rubio de arriba abajo pensando que era una mujer muy joven como para tener un hijo de esa edad, mas no le dio importancia y se limitó a pensar que la juventud de hoy en día crecía muy rápido. La verdad, no quería entrometerse en la fiera que manejaba el globo a su voluntad.

Los gritos de los demás pasajeros no se hicieron esperar...

Kurapika jamás en su vida había manejado algo como eso, ni siquiera tenía licencia de conducir a sus 20 años, pero, a estas alturas y por el poder de una madre preocupada, manejaba ese globo con rapidez para llegar a su destino.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Nuevamente y con fuerza salida de quien sabe dónde, Gon logró escaparse de su captor. — ¡Los odia a todos! —gritó enojado—. ¡Yo debería de ser más alto para la montaña rusa!

Entonces como si una bombilla se posicionara en su cabeza, Leorio captó toda la raíz del problema, desde la falta misteriosa de la leche del mes, y que Gon se bebiera su Ponche por accidente. —Killua, ¿De qué montaña rusa habla Gon?

—Abrieron un parque de diversiones en la ciudad, y pues ayer Gon y yo fuimos, donde había una montaña rusa muy genial, pero, por cuestiones de altura él no se pudo subir.

—Así que, como buen amigo que eres, te fuiste con él a otra atracción ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Leorio, de brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada.

—Yo...—Desvió la mirada avergonzado, la verdad que pensó más en su diversión que en los sentimientos de impotencia de que de seguro sintió Gon cuando no se pudo subir y él si, por ser unos pocos centímetros más bajo que él.

— ¿En serio? No me lo puede creer.

— ¡Si okey, me equivoqué! —Respondió enojado chasqueando la lengua con molestia, mas Leorio no pudo reprocharle ya que un Jan Ken Pa fue lanzado desde el pasillo.

Killua en serio iba a matar a Gon si seguía destruyendo la maldita casa, fue de nuevo a perseguirlo, quitarle esa borrachera era su prioridad. Cuando estaba a punto de atraparlo, Leorio se adelantó y lo empapó con un cubo de agua para luego Killua darle un fuerte golpe por debajo de la nuca dejándolo al fin inconsciente. Los dos respiraron un poco aliviados, más se dieron cuenta de que el celular del menor vibraba, cuando Killua lo tomó su cara adquirió un color azul por los nervios, al parecer Gon había llamado dos veces a Kurapika y éste le había dejado varios mensajes de voz.

_»_ _ ¡Gon, voy para allá, salí de la agencia de Guardaespaldas_ _»_

_»_ _ ¡Gon! ¡Ya ando en el aeropuerto, pronto iré para allá!_ _ »_

_»_ _Gon. Aguanta, que voy a matar a Killua y Leorio lentamente...._ _»_

Leorio se desmayó por la impresión en lo que Killua le dio un par de cachetadas bruscas para que despertara de una buena vez. — ¡Despierta mujer!

— ¡No soy una mujer! —Respondió Leorio ya despierto, devolviéndole las cachetadas al albino.

Mas ambos vieron el desorden abismal de la mansión, haciendo que Leorio volviera a desmayarse por el miedo. — ¡Gon puede esperar, tenemos que limpiar todo este desorden antes de que venga Kurapika, Gregorio! —Volvió a despertar a Leorio a base de Cachetadas.

— ¡Manos a la obra!

Ignorando el sobrenombre, cada quien tomó una escoba, un trapeador, se colocaron un delantal de corazones para nada masculino, y se pusieron a limpiar toda la casa. También, tuvieron que comprar cemento, ladrillos y pintura. Suerte que Killua tenía la velocidad de Dios, sino, estaba seguro que jamás terminarían de reconstruir las paredes rotas por Gon. Un par de horas después, todo estaba casi impecable, Leorio se moría del cansancio hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo importante, la mesa de cristal seguía igual de roto en el comedor y Gon empapado tirado en el piso. Le indicó a Killua que fuera a la mueblería de la ciudad para comprar la nueva mesa, mientras él pensaba que hacer con Gon y el como reponer toda la leche que se bebió. El Zoldyck asintió, robando electricidad del enchufe más cercano, usó su querida habilidad y salió de ahí a la velocidad del rayo.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._ **

Había llegado a la ciudad hace una hora aproximadamente, recordó que le mostró su licencia de cazador al piloto más darle una buena suma de dinero para que mantuviese la boca cerrada y jamás mencionara algo del tema -ignorando completamente que lo confundió con una mujer-, y así salir con las manos limpias en el asunto. Tomó su equipaje y llamó al primer taxi disponible que encontró, le indicó la dirección a su hogar con insistencia y le exigió que fuera lo más rápido posible.

Todo iba bien hasta que se encontró un una maldita congestión de tráfico que impedía el paso, cada minuto era importante, no soportaba la angustia en su corazón de que su pobre hijo estuviera sufriendo por ese par de idiotas e irresponsables. Resoplando molesto, salió del taxi no sin antes pagarle, y de un salto se posicionó encima de los autos y comenzó a ir por encima de ellos con rapidez, así llegaría a su hogar sin tener que soportar el congestionamiento.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Tardó unos insignificantes minutos para llegar a la mueblería, por suerte no había muchas personas por lo que lo atendieron con eficiencia.

—Quiero una mesa de cristal para el comedor, esta preferiblemente—Le mostró la foto y las indicaciones dada por Leorio para que quedara lo más parecida posible.

—Mañana la tendrá lista, jovencito—Contestó amablemente una Joven no más de 30 años.

— ¡No tengo tiempo para mañana! —Se alteró el Zoldyck, entonces, usó el último método que le quedaba—. Escucha...Quiero esa mesa en una dos horas como mucho aquí y ahora, de lo contrario los mataré a cada uno de ustedes en nombre de la familia Zoldyck...—Con voz grave y amenazadora, usó su modo asesino para intimidar a la jovencita y al gerente quien pasaba por ahí.

Las personas en el local sintieron el aire pesado e incómodo, además de la sed de sangre proveniente del adolecente, clara señal de que iba muy en serio, aunque Killua no los iba a matar.... Posiblemente. Su paciencia estaba al límite, no tenía total control sobre sí mismo en ese momento, solo quería resolver todo ese problema antes de que Kurapika lo matará a él y a Leorio por dejar que algo como esto pasara en primer lugar.

De brazos cruzados en una esquina, esperó las dos horas con tranquilidad, las personas habían salido huyendo del local tras oír la amenaza de él, solo quedando los empleados quienes trabajan tan rápido como sus cuerpos normales se los permitía, lo meno que querían era tener problemas con la famosa familia de asesinos. Con temor, le mostraron la mesa ya hecha cumpliendo punto por punto las especificaciones dadas. Complacido, y como si de pluma se tratase, sostuvo en su brazos la enorme caja que contenía el juego de mesa, para agradecer con una sonrisa dulce de doble sentido y salir de ahí.

Mas su sonrisa fue borrada cuando a lo lejos presenció cómo Kurapika se aceraba corriendo, asustado usó su habilidad y salió de ahí a toda velocidad. El tiempo se le terminaba y aún tenían el problema de Gon. Llegó a la casa alterado, vio a Leorio durmiendo plácidamente en el mueble haciendo que el albino se molestara un montón, se suponía que tendría que resorber lo de Gon mientras él buscaba le estúpida mesa de cristal. Dándole un fuerte golpe, lo hizo despertar con brusquedad ganándose más de una maldición de su parte.

—Vamos a colocar la mesa—Indicó Killua, más calmado. Ambos lo hicieron en un par de minutos, la ensuciaron un poco para que no pareciera tan nueva y evitar sospechas no deseadas. —. Ahora con Gon.

Fueron donde Gon y notó que seguía empapado, Killua miró a Leorio con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Entre en pánico! —Fue su respuesta inmediata.

Suspirando, ignoró a Leorio y prosiguió a quitarle la polera negra húmeda, justo en ese momento la puerta de madera se abrió de golpe, ambos voltearon la cabeza en cámara lenta para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que Kurapika Kuruta ahí mismo, con los ojos rojos escarlatas.

— ¡¿Qué demonios le hacen a Gon?! —Indagó con fuerza.

— ¡Nada, Nada! —Y lo suelta bruscamente.

— ¡Leorio te corrompió, todo es su culpa! —Acusó furiosamente el Kuruta, terminando de entrar a la mansión.

_«__Es mi oportunidad de salvarme__»_ con sonrisa gatuna, Killua pensó. — ¡Si, es culpa de Leorio, él me enseñó sus revistas Hentai, perdón Kurapika no quería hacerle daño a Gon!

— ¡LEORIO! —Gruñó el rubio, Leorio estaba abriendo lentamente la puerta para escaparse del lugar, justo antes de mandarse corriendo, el Kuruta invocando sus cadenas conjuradas lanzó su Judgement Chain en el corazón de Leorio—. Es tu última oportunidad, dime todo lo que pasó aquí o morirás—Amenazó con fuerza, Leorio tragó pesado sin tener más opción que decirle toda la verdad.

—¡Perdóname la vida Kurapika, Killua tuvo la culpa por no irse con Gon después de ser humillado por no ser lo suficientemente alto para subirse en la montaña rusa, haciendo que Gon se tomará toda la leche del mes y también se bebiera por accidente mi ración secreta de Ponche que había mandado a comprar por internet desde York Shin! —Soltó toda la sopa, el rubio sonrió complacido por unos segundos, retirando la cadena del juicio de su amigo por cumplir la regla impuesta por su habilidad.

—Mierda...—Susurró el albino dispuesto a escaparse de ahí, por la puerta, pero Kurapika le había atrapado con la cadena de radiestesia., impidiendo tal escape. — ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Alluka, Nanika! —Gritó con miedo.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

En isla Ballena en la casa Freecss, una joven niña tuvo una rara ganas de estornudar repentina, al hacerlo, su otra mitad tomó posición de su cuerpo para estornudar también y volver a ser Alluka.

—Salud, querida—Dijo Mito, amablemente.

—Gracias Mito-San—Agradeció, restándole importancia al asunto y siguiendo con sus clases de cocina.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Unos buenos azotes con las cadenas en sus traseros como castigo, eran peor que el infierno mismo....

—Kurapika...—Lloriqueó Gon, mareado y ya en la conciencia, la mirada de odio de Killua y Leorio era suficiente para entender que querían retorcer con dolor su pequeño cuello—. No le hagas daño a Killua, él no tiene la culpa de ser más alto que yo.

Como si fuera un clic, el rubio Kuruta entendió el estado emocional de Gon, por lo que, dejó el castigo de sus dos amigos y fue donde él para hablar con tranquilidad—No te preocupes por eso, que todavía estás en crecimiento—Le dijo con tono maternal y comprensivo.

— ¡Así que seré más alto que Kurapika! —Dijo Gon emocionado.

—Espera. ¿Qué? —Inquirió Leorio.

— ¡Todos somos más alto que Kurapika! —Y Cadenazo para Leorio.

—Para tu información, Leorio, soy de tamaño promedio—Carraspeo el rubio, conforme con su altura.

—Si claro—Tosió—. Enano—Volvió a toser falsamente.

—Leorio—Lo fulminó con la mirada, amenazante de si seguía tentando a su suerte, iba a recibir otro azote con la cadena, Leorio tragó pesado y se quedó callado—. Cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué te bebiste toda la leche, Gon?

—Investigué en el sitio web de cazadores que la manera de crecer rápido era beber leche—Confesó sonrojado, ya más lúcido y con dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Leche? ¡Pero nunca bebí leche en mi infancia y mírenme! —Se elogió Leorio.

— ¡No puede ser, me engañó el Barman virtual! —Lloriqueó frustrado.

—Eso es mentira—Suspiró Kurapika, resignado—. Dejaré pasar este tema por hoy, Gon, vete a bañar, te prepararé un té para la resaca, y ustedes dos, están advertidos—Indicó con autoridad.

Con pose militar, asistieron. Ese sería un largo día, al menos Kurapika no se enteró de la destrucción de la casa, tenían algo de suerte que esperaban conservar.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._ **

Días después, el incidente quedó prácticamente en el olvido de los 4, Kurapika le sugirió a Gon que le mostrara su licencia de cazador al encargado, con eso sería suficiente como para dejarlo entrar a una simple atracción que no se comparaba en nada el rigoroso examen de cazador. Killua quiso golpearse la frente hasta hacerla sangrar por no pensar en algo tan obvio y fácil como eso, y Gon solo rio nervioso ya que, todo se pudo haber evitado con algo tan simple.

Los días que tomó Kurapika a la fuerza se terminaron, por lo cual tenía que retomar sus labores en su agencia cuanto antes, dispuesto a irse, abrió la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa a encontrarse con 2 kilos de leche afuera más el vendedor que esperaba que recibieran el jodido paquete.

— ¡Gon, ven acá ahora! —Llamó enojado, el menor se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y recordó la orden, comenzó a sudar frio. ¿Cómo saldría de esta?

_«__Como me salgo de esto__»_ Pensó el Freecss— ¡No estaba e mis cabales por el ponche de Leorio, lo lamento! —Se disculpó con lágrimas en sus ojos avellana.

El Kuruta conmovido por el menor, sonrió un poco y lo perdonó, sacando de su billetera el pago correspondiente y entrando sin esfuerzo los 2 kilos de leche.

—Maldito Gon...—Susurraron tanto Killua y Leorio en la esquina de castigo, donde se mantenían por orden de Kurapika al enterarse de que la mesa era otra a la que había antes.

Bueno, Gon aprendió su lección, sacando la lengua divertido, se retiró de ahí y fue a su habitación a jugar una partida de videojuegos mientras tomaba un rico vaso de leche traído directamente de isla ballena.

** . **

**.**


	2. Revista Erótica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio solo quería leer tranquilo su recién comprada revista erótica esa noche en York Shin, jamás pensó en las consecuencias y represalias que pasarían por querer compartirla con el inocente Gon, para así poder ganarle a Killua sobre gustos de mujeres, hasta que cierto rubio de ojos escarlatas apreció sorpresivamente en la habitación...

** . **

La noche caía gloriosa en York Shin, había sido un día bastante largo para los tres jóvenes cazadores, quienes descasaban en el gutural Hotel que se hospedaban cómodamente en su estadía en esa ciudad. Leorio traía consigo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya que, había recibido al fin la tan esperada revista erótica del mes, fue un infierno poder conseguirla, pero, con sangre, esfuerzo y sudor logró su cometido.

Se aseguró de que tanto Killua como Gon se encontraran durmiendo, para luego, en el cómodo sofá instalarse con un buen vino de marca y una luz de mesa de compañía para poder ver a las sexys mujeres en bikini.

—Ah, esto es vida...—Susurró el mayor, sonrojado y algo excitado por la buena vista que tenía.

— ¡Oye Leorio! —Vociferó el albino, risueño y levantado de su cama, con una sonrisa gatuna picará en su rostro.

El aludido se sobresaltó, brincando sin previo aviso hacia atrás, soltando su tan deseada revista para adultos en el proceso. Con la vena marcada en un costado de su cabeza de claro enojo, se tocó el corazón para así calmar sus latidos desenfrenados, sin notar como los ojos curiosos del Zoldyck miraban y tomaban la revista en sus manos, notando su contenido.

— ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! —Fulminó con la mirada, pero luego tragó saliva al ver lo Que Killua tenía en sus manos—. ¡D-Dame eso ahora!

Ya de pie y haciendo movimientos torpes intentó quitarle la revista el albino por varios minutos, pero éste sin nada de esfuerzo esquivaba a Leorio por media habitación, éste se tuvo que parar ya que sentía que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones con rapidez mientras que Killua, con sonrisa gatuna veía como el mayor trataba de recuperar al aliento.

—Que malos gustos tienes, Riorio—Se burló con una sonrisa ladina—. Yo prefiero a las rubias de pelo largo—Continuó con sorna.

Leorio se quedó pasmado por algunos segundos, tratando de asimilar lo que el joven de 12 años le contestaba con suma naturalidad.

— ¿K-Killua...?—Logró musitar aún desconcertado.

— ¡Oh vamos! —Contratacó risueño y divertido—. Era un asesino profesional hasta hace poco. ¿En verdad crees que me queda algo de inocencia? No me hagas reír—Rodó los ojos desinteresado, mientras Leorio terminaba de asimilar lo que sus oídos escuchaban como respuesta.

—Oh...—Murmuró más calmado, esto no se lo esperaba para nada. Así que, dejando eso de lado, sonrió con sorna por igual, si ese chiquillo creía que le iba a ganar en su área, estaba muy equivocado—. Estás mal mocoso, las morenazas voluptuosas son lo de hoy, actualízate—Se defendió.

—Realmente eres un viejo—Se burló Killua arrojándole la revista sin interés—. Ya que, miraré una buena porno más tarde, supongo que es lo único que me queda—Le dio la espalda y puso sus manos en los bolsillos de sus Short azulados habituales.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! —Intervino Leorio atrapando la revista—. No dejaré que tomes mi hora feliz.

Ambos se lanzaron miradas retadoras, ninguno pensaba ceder ante sus deseos más bajos, Killua se defendía con maestría y Leorio no se quedaba atrás, iniciando así una conversación para nada agradable de oír. Gon, quien se levantaba por el ruido algo sonámbulo decidió tomar la palabra.

— ¿Chicos...? —Bostezó el Freecss.

Un frio recorrió la espina dorsal de Killua, mientras que Leorio notó la oportunidad perfecta para hacer decidir quién de ambos tenía razón. Así que, en un parpadeo, se alejó del Zoldyck y se sentó rápidamente en la cama de Gon.

—A que las morenazas voluptuosas son mejores que las Rubias—Dijo Leorio, mostrándole apenas la portada a Gon y posteriormente algunas mujeres en bikinis de buen cuerpo.

El joven se sonrojó, realmente no entendía mucho de que se trataba para él solo eran mujeres en traje de baños, nada más, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba a esas imágenes sin su voluntad.

—Lamento visitarlos ahora, me fue difícil dejar a la señorita Nostrade, una amiga me cubre—Abriendo la puerta con pesar, entró el joven Kurta a la habitación.

Killua quien se había dejado llevar, trató de avisarle a Leorio que se volteara ya que sentía el peligro acercándose cada segundo; fue una mala idea después de todo.

Lo último que pensaba en encontrarse, era a un Leorio hablando cochinadas a un Gon semi dormido quien no procesaba bien la información notable por el humo que salía de sus orejas y sonrojado a mas no poder, y a un Killua de rasgos gatunos, disfrutando todo el momento hasta detenerse de golpe por notar su reciente presencia.

La ira fue arropando su cuerpo con rapidez, notable por sus ojos antes grises, ahora siendo de un intenso y brillante rojo escarlata.

Realmente no vieron de donde llegaron los golpes rápidos y certeros del rubio, pero tanto Killua como Leorio se encontraban noqueados en una esquina con varios chichones en la cabeza, inconscientes. No sin antes oír severas advertencias, reproches y sermones digno de una madre sobreprotectora de no pervertir la joven e inocente mente de Gon, impartido por Kurapika.

No supo el cómo, pero el Kurta logró apaciguar y sacar todas esas imágenes obscenas con varias mentiras estratégicamente dichas de él, haciendo que el Freecss pensara que solo fue un estúpido sueño sin sentido, dejando atrás el asunto quitándole importancia.

Leorio prometió esperar el momento adecuado para decirle todos sus conocimientos, se había dejado llevar por el momento, un error que no volvería a cometer nunca; mientras que Killua no dejaría que su mejor amigo perdiera su inocencia, aún, comprobando así que Kurapika se creía como su madre protectora y que enojado, daba más miedo que su histérica madre cuando era niño.

La querida y preciada revista erótica del fue confiscada por el Kurta, para posteriormente destruirla sin dejar rastro de su asquerosa existencia en el mundo...

**.**

** FIN **

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque hasta lo más sencillo y trivial como una típica pelea de almohadas, infantil, genérica y hasta cliché, se salía de control con la sola presencia de aquellos cuatro; los mejores amigos que aquel mundo cruel de cazadores, tesoros y criaturas exóticas podía tener.

** . **

YorkShin City, ciudad ruidosa, agitada, llena de luces y de gente importante y poderosa. A esas alturas era difícil de creer que en años anteriores fue participe de la masacre en la subasta por el Genei Ryodan y ahora, ignorando la violencia propicia de la ciudad, mafias y personas de bajo mundo, era una ciudad ocupada conocida como la gran manzana.

Era la noche del 1ro del septiembre, Gon, Killua, Kurapika y Leorio se habían encontrado en el aeropuerto de la ciudad aquella tarde soleada del mes en donde habían acordado entre todos, reunirse ahí sin importar que; era una fecha especial para ellos que conmemoraba otro año de su longeva amistad que inició hace algunos años en aquel peligroso examen del cazador.

Entre risas y vivencias contadas, compartieron una agradable cena pagada entre todos aunque Kurapika no lo demostrara por fuera tan alegremente como los más jóvenes y el estudiante de medicina, estaba muy pero muy feliz de verlos luego de meses sin hacerlo.

Leorio había perdido una semana de vacaciones de la universidad, Kurapika había dejado el trabajo a su mano derecha en su agencia de guardaespaldas, Gon y Killua no tenían realmente nada mejor que hacer que pasarla aburridos en Isla Ballena pero con las agradables compañías de Mito-San y Alluka, y de vez en cuando visitaban a su querida amiga titiritera en su ciudad natal donde presentaba sus shows o también a Wing-San y Zushi en la Torre del cielo, en la cual en una de sus visitas se encontraron con su maestra Biscuit quien no desaprovechó la oportunidad para seguir entrenando a sus queridos diamantes en bruto.

Luego de haber comido hasta no poder más, decidieron alquilar una suite lo suficientemente grande para los 4, que tuviera vista panorámica a la ciudad, un escritorio en donde poner laptops, un estante modesto de libros, pantalla Smart tv con un reproductor DVD y una moderna consola de videojuegos.

Ahí dejaron sus cosas sin ordenar aún con los reproches de Kurapika y se habían ido a nadar en la alberca del famoso hotel donde residirían por unos días.

Ya satisfechos tanto por la actividad como por la rica comida que ingirieron después, el sol se ocultaba y se hacía de noche, por lo cual decidieron regresar a su habitación.

Kurapika leía un libro de aventura tranquilamente sentado en su cama, que por cierto estaba en el medio de la de Killua y Leorio ordenada en una fila de manera horizontal, siendo la primera liderada por la de Gon.

Por su parte, Leorio dormitaba sin dejarse vencer por el sueño ya que pensaba en cosas importantes de su carrera no tan lejos de terminar al fin. Gon y Killua luego de hartarse de jugar videojuegos decidieron poner una película en el reproductor de DVD y se quedaron viéndola por un rato. Lamentablemente estaba más aburrida que el carajo según los pensamientos de ambos y se suponía que era una película de terror, de las mejores según los críticos de cines.

¡Por un demonio que era aburridísima! Lo peor es que le cobrarían por ver esa bazofia, puro amarillismo, se sintieron totalmente estafados. El ambiente de la habitación estaba demasiado silencioso que les comenzaba a incomodar, a esas alturas la apuesta de ambos de quien se asustaría primero quedó en el olvido en los primeros 30 minutos de puro somnífero, juraban que no había cosa más aburrida y predecible que aquella película, algunas de sus aventuras en cuevas abandonadas en busca de algún tesoro por no aguantar un entrenamiento de la vieja Biscuit, les parecía un millón de veces más aterradora.

Gon no aguantó más y sin querer lanzó su almohada a la cama de al lado en donde se encontraba Killua mirando el techo y suspirando.

— ¡Oye! —Le había golpeado la nariz al albino.

— ¡Lo Siento!

Pero sus disculpas ya eran demasiado tarde, Killua le lanzó la misma almohada, tan fuerte que lo terminó por caer de lado y golpearse la cabeza. La risa del albino no se hizo esperar ni tampoco el gruñido de molestia del azabache de puntas verdes. En un rápido movimiento tomó todas las almohadas de su cama y se posicionó de rodillas, como si fuera un fuerte de guerra listo para lanzarlas en contraataque.

La risa de Killua fue cubierta de lleno con la almohada de plumas, una pequeña vena salió en la esquina de su frente, se quitó la almohada y miró a Gon mostrándole la lengua y lanzándole miradas retadoras.

— ¿Con que esas tenemos, he? —Tomó también todas sus almohadas y sin que Kurapika se diera cuenta les tomó unas varias.

Gon le lanzó dos rápidas, Killua las esquivó sin esfuerzo mientras con rapidez lanzó las 3 que tenía a mano, sin querer una le cayó a Leorio quien se espantó y le gritó a ambos, Kurapika rodó los ojos y continuó su lectura.

— ¡No te metas, viejo! —Killua lo ignoró y le lanzó una almohada en la cara, los lentes de Leorio se rompieron en el proceso.

— ¡T-Tu, pequeño mocoso! —La ira era muy notable en su rostro, por mero impulso tomó la almohada que estaba recostado y se la lanzó al albino por la espalda.

— ¡Eso no es justo, Leorio! —Recriminó Gon, ya que no le pareció una movida honorable.

El joven adulto aspirante a medico se había relajado un poco, pero que va, todo era una vil trampa del pelinegro, quien aprovechó su guardia baja para lanzarle otra almohada a la cara.

Tanto Gon como Killua chocaron los puños y estallaron en risas colmando la pobre paciencia de Leorio.

Usando su Nen, teletransportó sus brazos con las almohadas y se les lanzó con mucha fuerza a ambos jóvenes, éstos dejaron de reírse y se cubrieron con Ko en sus antebrazos. Killua y Gon miraron retadores lanzándose sonrisas cómplices, si quería una guerra, eso iba a obtener.

Gon usó su JanKen Guu para lanzar las almohadas potenciadas como proyectiles de aura naranja, mientras que Killua las arrojaba electrificadas mediante su Izutsushi, Leorio no fue lo suficiente rápido y recibió ambos ataques de lleno dejándolo casi KO, Kurapika los miraba de reojo, tratando de no perder la paciencia. ¡Esos dos ya andaban en los 18 para seguir comportándose como niños de primaria! Y peor era Leorio que se dejaba provocar por aquellos dos.

Apenas los miraba por el rabillo del ojo ignorando por completo su lectura antes amena.

Todo estaba bajo control, según sus estándares, hasta que una almohada encontró una no muy cálida bienvenida en su rostro que lo cambió todo.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en toda la habitación, los tres se quedaron estáticos, miedosos, tragando saliva y luego temblorosos por los nervios, esperando lo peor; habían metido la pata.

Sin embargo, en contra cualquier otro pronostico, lo que recibieron fueron varias almohadas lanzadas con mucha fuerzas por unas cadenas de Nen recién invocadas.

Aún sin salir de su asombro, comenzaron a preguntarse ¿Quién era ese que se parecía a Kurapika pero se estaba divirtiendo con ellos?

Pues bien ¿Kurapika no actuaba como él? ¿Estaba siendo un inmaduro?

¡Que importaba!

Un día de desorden y descontrol no lo iba a matar, además que ese será uno de los momentos que se quedaran guardado en su memoria, como una muestra de su tan alocada pero especial amistad.

Saliendo de su asombro, se miraron entre ellos, sonrieron y tomando los acogedores proyectiles y se lanzaron al ataque.

— ¡Al ataque! —Gritaron al unísono.

No hacía falta decir que no hubo un ganador definitivo, la alcoba había quedado prácticamente boca arriba, las almohadas estaban rotas y las plumas volaban por toda la habitación hecha un desastre como si de nieve se tratase.

Los 4 entre risas, parecían niños pequeños que hace tiempo no salían a un tan deseado receso en el patio, animados, contentos, sincronizados y juguetones.

No obstante no todo podía ser felicidad ¿O sí?

—Es hora de limpiar—Kurapika dijo en un suspiro y media sonrisa, mientras limpiaba las plumas de su piyama y cabello pero los otros a lo primero lo ignoraron, al parecer no lo escucharon—. ¡Dije a limpiar!

Con voz demandante y ojos rojos como la sangre, los tres amigos se miraron paralizados y obedecieron la orden sin rechistar, ya que, para bien o para mal, ese era el Kurapika que temían y amaban por igual.

_Porque hasta lo más sencillo y trivial como una típica pelea de almohadas infantil, genérica y hasta cliché, se salía de control con la sola presencia de aquellos cuatro; los mejores amigos que aquel mundo cruel de cazadores, tesoros y criaturas exóticas podía tener._

** _ . _ **

** . **

** FIN **

** _ . _ **

**.**


End file.
